The Day May Life Changed
by kdillin
Summary: Rose and Ali have always told Bella that she lives in a fantasy land. And that she needs to come and live in reality with them when it comes to finding a man. But Bella isn't asking much. Will Bella find what she is looking for at the Bank?
1. Chapter 1

A Day that Changed My Life

BPOV

I was standing in line at the local bank minding my own business when this pushy little old lady came up next to me and started complaining about the line. I tried to explain to this lady that it was the holiday season and we should all just be a little more patient and that hopefully someone would open another window. This seemed to calm the lady down a bit.

I normally am like this lady, however for some reason I had a feeling that today was going to be a really good day.

Even though I had already had a morning from hell. I first tripped over my damn shoes in the hallway, my dog ran after the mail man and I couldn't find my key any where so I had to walk the three blocks to the bank. I still felt like today would be a meaningful day.

My best friends Rose and Ali always say that I lived with my head in the clouds. That I need to come and live in reality with them, but they don't realize that it doesn't help to be optimistic when it comes to love and life.

You see both of my best friends are happily married. They each met their husbands when they were like 4 years old and their lives were basically planned out for them. Emmett and Jasper are great guys and I love spending time with them, but sometimes they get on my nerves. I hate being the fifth wheel. They have tried to set me up with several different guys, and when I say different I mean that word in every way.

First there was Mike, he was okay looking but he was such a brown noser that he couldn't even please people. He just was annoying. He never would take me out to dinner. Well let me correct myself, he would invite me out to eat but I would have to pay. He never would hold out my chair for me, or ask me what I would like to have. He was so busy finding what he wanted that he could care less about anything other than being seen with me, I guess.

Then there was Jake. Can we say Eww! The guy was huge, smelled bad and was really clingy. We only had one date and he got pissed off when I knew our waiter James, and he gave me a hug. I mean come on. It was a shame too because if he just worked on his control issues and found some deodorant he could probably be a good guy for someone. Just not me.

I wasn't asking much in a guy. Just someone tall, good looking, had a heart, would take care of me, made me laugh, and if we got in a fight he would apologize for being an ass. Not put the blame on me. I wanted a guy that would open doors for me and pull my chair out like they do in the old movies I used to watch. I want a guy to be confident in him self and let me know that I am loved and that if I mess up in life he will always be there to catch me.

I don't think that I am living in a fantasy. There has to be at least one man out there that can make me happy, and have at least 80% off the things I am looking for. Right?

I always thought that when I met THE man of my dreams I would just know. I would feel this connection that I couldn't explain. Like a spark….

"Ms." The lady said to me out of now where.

I was so lost in thinking about what I want in a man that I didn't notice that another bank employee was opening another window.

"Ms. That gentlemen has open window 7, if you would like to move on up."

"Thank you, Happy Holidays" I said as I waved to the lady.

As I approached the window number 7 I was searching though my purse to find my ATM card and as I looked up I was greeted with the most beautiful pare of emerald green eyes. For a moment I couldn't breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

It was another crazy day at the bank. My boss was being an ass and I just wanted to go home.

Over the past several months I have been struggling with the idea of quitting my job and going back to school to become something better. To be honest with you I have no clue what I am meant to be doing in this life.

I am 31 years old. I would have thought that I would have found someone to love and start a family by now, but I just haven't found the right person. I have really tried to look but after my last girlfriend, Tanya, I am completely done trying to make that desire of the fairytale love story to come true.

I guess that I am okay with the notion of being by myself for a while. But I just feel like I am missing something.

My best friend Jake is always telling me to get over it and that "The One" is out there. And that I just need to be patient. Well, that's easy for him to say. He found his soul mate in high school. He married Leah as soon as they graduated high school and are happy in their little bubble. Sometimes it's really hard to be around.

So here I am stuck at my dead end job with a dick for a boss and even though I am off in 15 minutes he wants me to open another window since it is the holiday season and the line is out the door. Can my day suck any more than it has?

"Ms. I can help you at window number 4."

Great…I don't think that she hears me. Well, at least the costumer behind her did. Can't these people just pay attention?

Right as I was finishing that thought I first noticed the woman as she was approaching my window and I don't know what it was but there was something about her that I felt drawn to. I didn't get a chance to see her face first before I heard her voice.

WOW!

How could someone's voice be so captivating? This was ridiculous.

I decided to push those thoughts aside and ask her how I can help her. She seemed to be distracted by something in her purse. Which I assumed was her debit card. So I tried again to see if I could help her.

And then she looked up….


	3. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

Okay…I wanted to let my readers know a few things:

I am not Stephanie Meyers. (I think you all could have guessed that, but I guess I needed to say that to cover any kind of copyright issues.)

I am NOT a writer. I am simply trying this out to see if this is something that I can do. I am very good at giving people story ideas and giving feed-back. But I have no clue how to put it in writing. So please be patient with me. A lot of the chapters will probably be short, and they may take a while to write. I thought that I would be honest about that. (One of my problems with a lot of the fan fiction stories that I love is that they don't come fast enough…so I know that this story most likely won't get a lot of attention since I suck at the updates.

If anyone wants to help me write this story based off of my ideas for the "Big Picture" as I like to call it, I am totally up for doing that. Please let me know.

Thanks for the few reader that are giving me a chance to try something new.


End file.
